Keely of the future
by kate-loves-potf
Summary: what would it have been like if KEELY was the one from the future.Pheely 2shot.
1. Life in the 21st century

**this is only my second fanfiction, so it's not perfect, lol. but ive been told im pretty good, so dont stop reading! i got this idea when i was brushing my teeth, and right away i went straight to the notebook! hah. so i hope you like it. it's a 2 shot.**

Keely of the future- chapter 1 of 2

Keely- mom why are we stopping here?

Mandy- I'm sorry sugar plumb I think the engine needs re-fueled, I've got to stop and check it out. Why don't you go and find a mall or something while you're waiting.

Keely- a twenty first century mall? gee, sounds fun (she said sarcasticly)

Keely walked away from her mother and the time machine, searching for a mall on her wizard. She wasn't paying any attention as to whrer she was going, and bumped into a dark hair boy as she walked.

Keely- Oh, I'm---

She stopped when she looked up at him. His smile goofy and childish, yet very unique and eye catching. His eye's were dark and deep and she couldn't stop staring.

Keely- ---sorry(she finished)

Boy- no, really, I should've been looking where I was going, it's my bad.

Keely smiled.

Keely- so where _were_ you going exactly.

Boy- actually, I was just taking a walk, would you like to jjoin me?

Keely- yeah, that would be great.

both the boy and keely smiled at each other, then continued walking.

Boy- so, did you just move here? I've never seen you around, and since pickford is so small, I know mostly everyone.

Keely- actually, my mom and I just stoped here for a while. our time--- I mean, our car broke down, and we stopped here just to get it fixed.

Oh. ( he looked sad) well, anyways my name's Phil. Phil Diffy.

Keely- Keely Teslow. Nice to meet you, Phil... Diffy.

she smiled again,

The two walked a few more blocks until they ended up at Phil's house.

Phil- would you like to come in? You could stay for dinner. My mom's not a _chef _or anything, but she's learning how to make an edible meal.

Keely(looking at her cell phone for time)- actually, I'd better leave. My mom might need help, and she's probably wondering where I'm at.

Phil- oh, okay. maybe I'll see you around.

Keely- um, yeah. Nice meeting you Phil.

As she walked away, she glanced back to look at Phil. He was just standing there at his door. Their eye's locked for a second until Keely almost tripped. She turned forward and headed towards where her mom had stopped. when she turned back around at the end of the street to see if Phil was still there, nobody was. She couldn;t help feeling bad about turning him down. Even though they had just met, his face showed how he was feeling.

_not like I'll ever see him again. _she thought.

Mandy- hey muffin.Keely- hey mom. How's the time machine coming along?

Mandy- actually, not so good. (she stood up). Nugget, I think we're going to be in this century for a litle more than a couple of days.

Keely- what! We can;t be stuck _here!_ I don't see how these people survive!

Keely(whispering)- mom, they have to dress themselves, and COOK their own food.

Mandy- It won't be _that _bad. Besides, we have all our future gadgets. And we should't be stuck her for more than a few months.

Keely- MONTHS! mother, what am I supposed to do in a century over one hundered years in the past for fun? hmm!

Mandy- I don't know biscuit. We can get you into a school. That should be fun for you.

Keely stomped off into the "RV". **(A/N the time machine). **

THE NEXT MORNING

Keely- Mom! I can't believe you are making me go to a twenty first century school! What the heck am i supposed to learn from these pea brains? I know more than all of them put together.

Mandy- Keely bear, I'tll be very interesting to actually _be_ in history.

Keely- whatever. Let's just find something for me to wear. Even though I'm stuck here, I have to look good.

AT THE SCHOOL / H.G. WELLS

Keely waled through the halls, confused, andgry, and clueless. She stared at her schedule, once again not paying any attention to where she was goin. She zoned off until she collided with another person. When she looked up she was surprised to see a big goofy grin smiling back at her.

Phil- Keely Teslow, we meet again.

eely- oh, hey Phil. It's weird how I always run into you. literally. I'm not usually this much of a klutz.

Phil- yeah. it's funny how that works. I though you said you were just staying over night. Until your car got fixed.

Keely- yeah, but, um... my mom and I were looking for a new house, and she, uh... decided to check out pickford. I mean since we were already here anyways. And she really liked it. so we stayed.

Phil- oh, well, that's great! It must be hard for you, but Pickford is awesome. Anyways, welcome to Herbert G. Wells, Junior Senior High. How may I be of assistance to you Ms. Teslow.

He bowed, and Keely giggled.

Keely- Well, I do need an escort to Mr. Messerschmits English class.

Phil- why, another coincidence. Tht is where I was heading now. I would be honored to walk you.

He stuck out his arm, and Keely gladly liked hers onto his. Her smile grew wider as they walked down the hallway.

AFTER SCHOOL

Phil- so how was your first day in Pickfor Keel?

She smiled at the nickame. No one had called her Keely since her father had passed away when she was six.

Keely- it was quite alright, thanks to you. Really, thank you so much for helping me out around the school. I could have never done it without you.

Phil- my pleasure. So... would you like to take me up on yesterdays offer?

Keely- actually, that sounds great!

Tey walked together to Phil's house.

**leave reviews if you want me to post the next half tonight.**

**I hope you like it!**

**love, K8**


	2. show me what you're trying to hide

**Sorry I havent updates my fanfictions. We got our computer taken away. So here is chapter 2!disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN PHIL OF THE FUTURE!**

Keely and Phil were at the Diffy's house. When they first walked in, Pim was watching TV, and Mr. And Mrs. Diffy were both trying to figure out hoe to stuff a turkey.

Phil- Hey mom, dad, and...Pim

They all looked up from what they were doing.

Barb- Hey honey. Oh, I see you made a new friend.

She smiled a Lloyd and he smiled back at her.

Phil- yeah. This is Keely.

Barb shook here hand and Lloyd started to also.

Lloyd- Nice to meet you Keely...?

Keely- oh, Teslow. Keely Teslow.

Lloyd- well, very nice to meet you Keely Teslow.

Keely smiled.

Keely- yeah, you too.

Phil- oh I almost forgot. Keely... this is Pim( he pointed to his sister)... nothing special though. We can go up to my room now.

Pim smirked and watched them walk up the stairs towards Phil's room. She decided to follow, without them noticing.

Downstairs Barb and Lloyd were talking.

Lloyd- Keely seems nice.

Yes, she does. And she's adorable.

Pim over heard them and cringed at her words. What if Phil liked this girl. Like her like her. She was pretty. REALLY pretty.

Pim- not like I care. (She was talking to herself. AGAIN)

SCHOOL- 2 months later

Phil- Keely, you're my best friend. You know you can tell me anything.

Keely- yes, but this is big. It's not just anything.

Phil- whatever it is, I promise II'll never ever tell anyone about it. You can trust me. Friends can be honest with eachother. Come over later after you think it over. I'll fill you in on all my deepest darkest secrets there. Even if you decide not to tell me everything. Okay?

Keely- alright. See you later Phil.

Phil- bye.

She thought it over, and decided to tell him after school.

PHILS HOUSE

Phil-so... was there something you wanted to talk to me about?

Keely- actually, yes. Phil, you're my very best friend, and today I figured out that I can tell you anything. Even though I've only known you for a couple of months, I know you better than anyone and it feels like longer. I can completly trust you. But there's one thing you have to promise me though, before I tell you my very biggest and only, deepest darkest secret.

Phil(smiling)- anything.

Keely- you have to promise to never tell anyone, and not hate me, or think I'm some crazy, pscho freak!

Phil laughed.

Phil- I promise. I'll even pinky promise if you want me to.

Keely laughed along with him as they hooked pinkys and shook their hands up and down.

Keely- okay. (She took in a deep breath). Phil, I'm...I - um, I'm from the future.

She blurted out, then winced and leaned back her head and shoulders back.

Phil- uh, wow, are you serious? but How?

Keely- you might want to sit down.

They sat down on Phil's bed, and she explained EVERYTHING down to the very last detail. The whole time he just sat there, jaw to the ground. And she began to worry.

_He does think I'm some crazy, psycho, freak doesn't he? Why am I so stupid! Of course he does. This is one thing I should've kept to myself. Mom's going to kill me! I should go before this get's any worse._

Keely- Uh, Phil. I'm just going to leave. Obviously you think I'm weird now, and I guess I shouldn't have told you. It's okay if you don't want to be friends with me any more. So, uh, bye.

She ran out the door. A tear rolled down her cheek slowly. Then another. Her vision became blurred and they fell down faster and faster. Phil sat on his bed confused and surprised. He couldn't absorb everything she had just told him. Then he snapped out of it. He looked out his window and saw Keely running towards her house, wiping her face with her sleeve.

Phil(whispering to himself)- Keely...? what did I do? I have to go see her!

He jumped off his bed and out the door. As soon as he had gotten to Keely's he took a second to catch his breath, then rung the door bell. Mandy Teslow answered.

Mandy- Oh, hey Phil.

...by now she had already gotten really close to Phil, since he and Keely were together so much.

Phil- is Keely there? (He sounded nervous)

Mandy-yeahshe just got home. She looked pretty upset too. Do you know what's wrong?

Phil- yeah, I think. But I can fix it.

Mandy smiled.

Mandy- you always know what to do with her. Sometimes I think you know here better than I do. And I'm her mother! Come in hon. She's in her room.

Phil ran up the stairs as fast as he could and skidded at her door. He heard a weid beeping noise and some sniffing. He didn't know what to do, so he just knocked.

Keely- I'm okay mom. I said I'll help you with the time machine later. Can I just finish my home work _please_?

Phil swallowed hard. The lump in his throat settled in his stomach, and he responded.

Phil- uh, keel, actually it's me... Phil. I wanted to tell _you_ something now.

Keely- Oh. Phil. (She wiped away her tears). It's okay. You don't need to say anything to me.

Phil- no, look. I don't care if you're from the future. I don't care if you're from a different planet, or a nut from nutville (A/N keely used the nutville thing when phil actually told her he was from the future) And I don't think you're crazy. I just don't compltely understand. But what I do understand is that you're from the future, and I think that's totally awesome. I just wanted to talk about it with my best friend.

Keely- really? (She smiled) well, then come in, I guess.

Phil walked in and sat by Keely. She was holding a small, blue gadget with a screen, and a ton of different sized buttons.

Phil- what's that?

Keely- This is the wizard. It... can do anything.

Phil- no way. Anything?

Keely- pretty much.

Pphil and Keely talked the rest of the afternoon and into the night, until the moon and the stars, and a few of Keely's future gadgets, were the only light they had. Keely had showed Phil all of the gadgets she had.

Keely- hey Phil?

Phil- mhm

Keely- I want to take you some where special.

Phil- where?

Keely(smiling at him)- to the stars.

They both smiled as she took his hand and led him outside and onto the skyak. Thy then flew off into the sky for the first of many rides together. Their friendship would become something even more amazing. And possibly something more.

**-THE END-**

**I hope you all liked it. Please leave lots of reviews. I'll finish "don't wanna get over you" soon. It's sooo long and hard to write. I started to write another fanfiction. But im not going to type it up until I finish my other so I don't get too overloaded. Well thanks for reading.**

**Love, K8**

**(kate)**


End file.
